The Hawk's Shadow
ALL HAIL- ' '''You ''had'' made an ''awful'' mistake. You 'were' not'' supposed to ''be ''here.'' Your talons crunched on the dry earth, desperately grasping at the brittle stems. "What is this place?" You frowned, looking up at the sky, moving in a circle. The sky was reddish-brown and full of swirling clouds, dotted by dragons of red and gold darting among them. SkyWings and SandWings crawled among the peaks, flew through the sky, and walked across the dry, broken earth. Some guided groups of MudWings that carried items or pulled carts, others flew or walked in groups, and some carried swords, bows, or spears, and patrolled the sky in bird-shaped formations led by whip-wielding dragons. But one thing was the same. Around all of their necks was a golden chain with a ruby medallion on it, and the image of a bird carved in its circular shape. Despite the strangeness of this place, you kept walking. You kept walking until you encountered a small village with enormous, fortified walls. The six guards with the medallions at the front gave you suspicious glares, but did not challenge you. As you walked in, you saw a small village of ramshackle buildings thrown haphazardly together to form a town. The dragons were mainly SkyWings and SandWings, but you spotted some dragons of several other tribes, most you recognized but some you did not. As the dragons watched you pass, some murmured warnings, others were silent, and still others darted into their homes at the mere sight of you. None of the ordinary dragons were wearing the medallions, but the armed soldiers were. You shuddered at their mere glance, which they took pride in, giving you small smug smirks. After a bit more walking, you entered a tavern and settled down, drawing your ragged off-gray cloak closer around your body. The dust-covered SandWing came to the front of the bar, and sighed. "What'll it be tod- Oh. You're not one of the regulars..." You grinned, your mist-colored snout poking out from under the shadowy hood. "You would know, I suppose, miss Diamondback. You have all seventeen of your regulars committed to memory. Barren, Sanguine, Nightshade, Sphinx, Sandcat, Spring, Agate, Red, Snowfox, Galaxy, Dire, Sunrise, Memory, Sandstorm, Twister, Light, Burrow, and Ash." The SandWing flinched. "How did you know all-" You shrugged. "I know a lot of things. Ask me a question. Any question." Diamondback frowned. "Any question? Alright, here goes my tavern, my pride, and my neck... "Who even are you, and what are you doing in the Deadlands of King Hawk?" -THE INDIVIDUALS- tables tba (for now: name/wiki name/rank/gender/tribe/abilities/other) Hawk/Badgerburr/Supreme Ruler/Male/SkyxSand/Animus & Tribe Abilities/N/A Uitai/JuniperTheSkyWing/Right Talon/Female/RukaxNight/Ferokinesis(Gift from an animus), white fire & very strong future vision/N/A Cactus/MistyBreeze123/Left Talon/Female/Sand/TBD/N/A Tick Tock/Sweetstarthebrave/Councillor/Female/Wraith/Teleportation/N/A Divingbell/SeaWings4Life/TWOMD/Female/ArachnidxKrill/Acidic saliva, hypnosis, webspinning/N/A Guillotine/The-Lonely-Owl/Unknown/Unknown/Unknown/Petrifying Gaze, Invulnerability/Immortality/N/A -THE HUNTERS- The Hunters are the few, lucky tribes who Hawk favors enough to let set foot on Mainland Pyrrhia. Their main goal is to follow the orders of Hawk and enforce his rule. They fear nothing, and are an endless army who can cover most of Pyrrhia. They are feared by all. The loyal Hunters are distinguished by heavy ruby medallions inscribed with large hawks that are worn on heavy golden chains. SkyWings SandWings IceWings NightWings Seawings ForestWings Serpentwings CougarWings DeathWings StormWings WarWings QuartzWings DarkWings ArachnidWings RukaWings CloudWings CorruptWings ArcticWings add ur own tribes if they're edgy/dark/evil/cruel enough -THE HUNTED- The Hunted are the unlucky enimies of Hawk's empire. Hybrids of these dragons are unable to enter villages or settlements under control of Hawk, but are kept as servants, slaves, and occacianly pets. Life as one of these tribes is very hard. They are ''not ''to be killed unless rebelling or outside of Pyrrhia! RainWings MudWings GemWings BugWings MoonWings LightWings MeadowWings DustWings OasisWings The AllWings (They still have their island) BiteWings ArmorWings FeralWings More TBA -THE DOMAIN- · The Roost (Sky Kingdom) · The Roost is an enormous range of mountains, valleys, and forests, and the most often place for the Wandering Castle to appear. A lot of plants here are dead, and brush fires are very common from soldiers getting into fights with the mountain natives. It is very rare to find violence, but small skirmishes are rather common. The dragons here have lots of wealth due to the ore-rich mountains. There are lots of fir and pine trees, and snow collects on the tallest of ridges. · The Dunes of Violence (Sand Kingdom) · The Dunes of Violence is too far gone to be saved. Around the coast, there are numerous sandstone villages walled off from the interior of the desert, and sandstone forts at the insides. Outside of this small coastal area is a never-ending sea of sand and fire, populated by SandWing nomad tribes and lone wanderers. There is no flora or fauna to speak of in the desert's heart, and many dragons who enter it die of dehydration, starvation, or get so fed up, they take their own lives. But the true nature of the Dunes is much darker. At random, Cactus and her loyal soldiers will capture dragons and accuse them of false 'crimes', and then transport them to one of nine Arena Valleys. In the Arenas, dragons are pitted against each other for the gory enjoyment of Cactus. Once captured, there is no escape, and after a certain number of wins, they will be transported to another arena with new opponents. The Dead Sea (Sea Kingdom) TBA Dry Wetlands (Mud Kingdom) TBA Hurricane Rainforest (Rain Kingdom) TBA Polar Wastelands TBA The Feral Archipelago TBA -THE HIERARCHY- King (x1) Hawk, the almighty immortal leader of Pyrrhia. He lives in a castle that can move by magic, and rules over Pyrrhia with a powerful iron grip. None dare oppose him, for he is the most powerful dragon in Pyrrhia and beyond. He created the Wandering Castle, and OOC can accept forms, make major decisions, and edit the page to do whatever he likes. Right Talon (x1) Uitai resides in this rank. She is the all-seeing dragon who watches over the kingdom, and whispers in the ears of many dragons. She can strike more fear into some hearts then Hawk does, being always watching. She operates in complete secrecy, and only Hawk and Cactus know any of her endless well of secrets. (She's the dragon in the intro.) Left Talon (x1) Cactus, a clever SandWing dragoness with scarlet talons, despite being sandy yellow and gold. She takes pride in overseeing the Dunes of Violence, and will often butt into gladiatorial fights and kill all of the competitors herself, for the sheer fun of it. All of the desert natives fear her fighting skill and her pride in murdering other dragons. She took over the old SandWing stronghold and made it her own. The Council (x6) 1 - Tick Tock, an albino WraithWing and excellent spy. She is in charge of infiltration and intelligence gathering, and with her long, dark cloak, she can appear near invisible in the dark. The dragons of Pyrrhia can never know when she is watching, or where she is hidden. She does not have a certain home, but moves around freely and goes wherever she pleases, though she is loyal to Hawk and does take his orders. 2 - N/A Unique Ranks (x4, Requested Only) The Weapon of Mass Destruction - Divingbell, a small KrillWing-ArachnidWing hybrid. She hunts deep within the castle's magical walls, and is used as a torture device, with her hypnotism, webs, and acidic saliva. She is a clever dragon, and will use her resources to do whatever she feels she must do. Above all, she is loyal to King Hawk and only King Hawk. The Royal Hunter - A powerful and deadly warrior who leads the dragons of Pyrrhia on violent hunts throughout the world. Currently Open. The Ironclaw - A smith of sorts. He or she is gifted with ferokinesis, the ability to manipulate metallic substances. They create armor, weapons, tools, and items. Currently Open. The Gifted - The only surviving animus dragon other than Hawk, a distant relative of his. They are a very unique dragon, having no limits to their magic. Currently Open. Royal Guard (x20) Under command of Cactus. Guards (Infinite) Hawk's forces. Healers (x6) The skilled healers of Pyrrhia. There is one for every kingdom, and each is a wanderer with no real home. Citizens (Infinite) The normal dragons of Pyrrhia. Mothers (Infinite) Exactly what they sound like. Dragonets (Infinite) The youth. Prisoners (x10) Those who have wronged Hawk. Servants (x15) The servants of the kingdom. Kept by upper-class dragons. -ENLISTMENT- TBA (use the form in the comments) 2 OC max, though you can have OCs from the past or other AUs visit this through use of seven magical items that will be scattered among the tribes. If the dragon is from the past or an alternate universe, they are only allowed to stay a certain amount of time before they and all they have done are erased forever. The OCs of the past can share important knowledge, gifts, scrolls, etc. with whoever they please. Any and all of the dragons from the past or far future will appear slightly translucent, and will be wearing a cloak that is dark, rugged, and torn, made of an unknown material the same color as their scales, but a darker shade. This AU takes place 10,000 years after the death of Queen Jasper of old age (85 RP years from now). All in all, this is probably the most likely of all AUs to become canon what with where Pyrrhia is going. *snort*